


Warmth

by FeyduBois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: Keith, despite being the paladin of fire has always been cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and opened it the next day without realizing I'd written it. It is literally 200ish words of pure unadulterated heith fluff, but maybe it's what we all need.

Keith, despite being the paladin of fire has always been cold. It’s not his fault, he’s always been like that, it’s just who he is. He’s always gotten that “oh honey, your hands are ice!” reaction, and it’s always made him blush.

But when Hunk grasps his hands for the first time his face flushes bright red and the fire actually rises to his cheeks.

“Oh Keith, your hands are freezing bud!”

Keith’s eyes avert. “Yeah, my hands are always cold.”

“You know what they say,” Hunk advises sagely.

“What?”

“Cold hands, warm heart,” he blows warm air onto Keith’s fists and Keith finds his cheeks even redder, even warmer than before.

“I… thanks Hunk.” Keith pulls his hands into himself, shoving them under his armpits because he knows that’ll warm them the fastest.

“Oh! Sorry Keith, I didn’t mean to… you were cold, I’m basically a space heater on legs so?” he shrugs.

“He really is,” Lance agrees as he snuggles against Hunk.

“Oh my god it’s true,” Pidge agrees.

Somehow Keith finds himself in the middle of a paladin puppy puddle on the floor. Shiro joins them later, near enough, snoring obnoxiously as Allura drapes herself on a nearby couch, her hand draped over the edge, barely held in Shiro’s loose, left-handed grasp.

Oh yeah, they’re so subtle.


End file.
